It's a Love Story, Baby Just Say Yes
by CrissColfer's Land Of Stories
Summary: After a day of witness and shooting,Mary and Marshall learn how easy life can be taken away."He pulled her close to him, allowing his chin to rest on top of her head. For once, she didn't try and fight against the affection." Just a little M&M fluff.


**Okay, so I'm pretty sure (though I don't know for sure) that Peter (a.k.a. Brandi's fiancé) is playing on the iCarly episode that I'm watching right now….Okay, well now that that's out of the way, here's my first take at In Plain Sight F.F. I'm a huge Mary/Marshall shipper and if we don't get rid of this Abigail chick soon, it's not going to be pretty. Now onto the story…Enjoy. **

****I don't own, if I did…well then there would be a whole lot more M&M action : ) **

****Sorry if Mary is a little OCC but this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone, and I had to make her fit the story, I shall do better next time. R&R. **

"May I help you?"

"Yes, reservations for Marshall Mann" the blond Marshal watched the woman behind the desk with little patience. They had spent all day transporting their latest witness only to become target practice in the end. She had been shot, but the bullet stayed lodged in her vest. She was sore, dirty, and tired.

"Here you are ma'am, keys to room 618 and the conjoining 620. Have a…" Mary walked away before the attendant could finish her spill, because honestly she didn't care. Handing one key to her partner and handing him her go-bag to carry they went straight for the elevator.

Once inside, Marshall pressed the button for their floor, as he felt his partners hand slip through his squeezing it tightly, her blond hair now covering his shoulder. He wrapped his unoccupied arm around her waist pulling her close to him; he pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head. The elevator dinged letting them know they had made it to their floor, and they both exited neither willing to let go of the other just yet.

Stopping in front of her door, Marshall dropped both the bags to the floor, never letting go of her hand. He pulled her close to him, allowing his chin to rest on top of her head. For once, she didn't try and fight against the affection, and her hands clutched the back of his shirt like a lifeline. Marshall dropped a kiss to the top of her head, reached behind his back and took both of her hands in his; kissing each before letting them fall to her side.

Mary looked up at him, tears rimmed her eyes, but she wouldn't dare to let them fall, not now, not yet. Marshall took her key from her hand and slid it into the slot on the door. Watching as he held the door open Mary slowly picked up her bag that was discarded on the floor and walked into the room. Before walking out Marshal turned to look at his partner speaking the first words since they had entered the elevator, "I love you Mar." She tried to smile at him and her reply was barely a whisper: "I love you too Cowboy."

Twenty minutes later, Mary Shannon was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, her hand foundling the necklace that hung around her neck. She hated the game that they had to play every day at work; she hated that every time they were in a hotel, it was two rooms not one. She hated that every day they faced the possibility of being killed, but more then that she hated the fact that every day she faced losing him.

She reached behind her neck and unclasped the necklace, holding it in her hands. Right then and there, there was nothing that was going to stop her from her future; not her witness, not Stan, not anyone else. She slid the gold object off of its confinement, and held it tightly in her hands. She got up off the bed and made her way to the conjoining door.

She opened it slightly to see her partner laid simply on his side of the bed, a book in his hands and only the light of the bedside lamp illuminating the room. The blond marshal walked over and sat beside him on the bed. She laid the hand that held the golden object softly on her partner's chest and the other reached over to take his right hand in hers. Laying her head on his chest she finally allowed the tears to fall that she had held in since early that afternoon; pulling her into his lap Marshall held her tight and ran his hands to help calm her. He had come so close to losing her today that he didn't want to ever let her go again, and he forever plans to keep her right where she is now.

Mary looked up at Marshall as tear slowed; he took his larger hand and placed it under her chin softly running his thumb across her cheek catching the last of her tears that fell from her eyes. He pulled her closer to him, if that was possible, and buried his face in her hair: "I was so scared I was going to lose you Mar".

Her answer surprised him as he felt her grip around his waist tighten, "I was scared too M." he felt her reach behind him and slip his lifeline from around his neck. Just like before, she unclasped the hook, once again sliding the golden band from the chain holding tightly in her hand next to hers. What came next surprised Marshall Mann even more: "Cowboy, I love you, and that's why a year ago, I accepted this ring. Because through all of your useless trivia, is my best friend who I know always has my back. Today made me realize that I don't care who knows what, or who has anything to say about it, but I live with my husband, I sleep with my husband, and I just so happened to be partnered with my husband, and that's just how it's going to be." With that she untangled their hands. Holding his left hand tightly she slid the gold wedding band on his finger. She looked up him for the first time that night that both had smiles on their faces.

Looking at her eyes Marshall could tell that she had no regrets about her decision, he continued to grin as he took her ring from her hand and just as she had done, slipped it on her ring finger. Pulling her up off the bed, he swung her around before settling her in his arms muffling her "Put me down Doofus!" screams as his lips covered hers.

**R&R for M&M : ) **


End file.
